heavenscrossingfandomcom-20200213-history
Xishi Sai-Huon
Daughter of two prominent clans the Sai and the Huon, both from the Yukis' Empire. She like Trinla is considered a princess in Heaven's Crossing, this however doesn't stop her from going out and training with or without Salie, although she was at first scared of violence in any form and didn't want to follow in the footsteps of either of her parents, she decided to train as a martial artist to learn to disciple herself and protect the one's she ca Xishi at the pool (Normal).jpg|Xishi as she is normally Xishi at the pool (Bloodline shifting).jpg|Shifting between bloodlines Xishi at the pool (Blessings of Sol activated).jpg|Huon mode Xishi at the pool (Bloodline shifting2).jpg|Bloodline Shifting Xishi at the pool (Normal)2.jpg|Normal Xishi Xishi at the pool (tsukigan activated).jpg|Tsukigan first stage Xishi at the pool (Shift to 2nd level tsukigan).jpg|Shifting from first to second Xishi at the pool (2nd level tsukigan).jpg|2nd level Tsukigan Xishi at the pool (2nd level tsukigan shifting to third).jpg|2nd level Tsukigan shifting to third Xishi at the pool (3rd level tsukigan).jpg|Third stage Tsukigan Xishi at the pool (3rd level tsukigan shifting to 4th level).jpg|Third to Fourth Xishi at the pool (4th level tsukigan pinwheel petal eye).jpg|Fourth stage Petal Pinwheel Xishi at the pool (4th level tsukigan shifting to 5th level).jpg|Fourth to Fifth Xishi at the pool (5th level tsukigan Yin-Yang eye).jpg|5th Stage Yin/Yang Eye res about. She left with Salie, Yumi, and Liorca to the ninja academy. She was put in Kurenai's class with Xerne and Zephyr, then later put in Yurisame's cell with them as well. After becoming a chunin she goes to train with Yuriko, later her mother sends her to Tsukihime to train under her grandfather, while she's there she becomes a jonin and teaches Zenkaku, Ryoku and Leena, eventually she unleashes the fourth stage of her Tsukigan during her time in Tsukihime. Before she departs back for the Dragon Empire she reveals who she really is to her grandfather, who wishes her luck and tells her to one day visit again. |- | class="clearcell"| | class="clearcell"| Tsukigan Transformation Rope Escape Technique Wind Style Body Flicker Technique Substitution Technique Wind clone Juken: Lotus Whirlwind Wind Release-Wind Scythe Summoning: Kendrix Wind Bind Chakra Control Genjutsu- Land of Wind Genjutsu-World of Clouds Wind Style-Remote Chakra Control |} Appearence Childhood: Shoulder length hime-cut pale rose hair with a braid on two strands, lemon yellow eyes, dark blue cheek diamonds, violet forehead triangle, double banded black collar, short purple and blue kimono. Tanned skin from Huon clan Kekkei genkai Teenage: Short hime-cut pale rose hair with a single long tied 'rat-tail' braid, lemon yellow eyes, dark blue cheek diamonds, violet forehead triangle, same double banded collar, violet Chinese-style dress, bandage wrapped hands, black shoes and leg warmers over socks. Tanned skin from Huon clan kekkei genkai, later gets paler Sai clan skin Training: Medium length hime-cut pale rose hair, same double banded black collar, wears forehead protector over it, wears traditional Sai training kimono. Personality Shy and considerate, during childhood and most of her teenage years is soft-spoken, eventually gaining courage from Salie, but is unable to tell him her feelings when they part. Abilities Physical: Fan and taijutsu, enhanced all around abilities Magical: Lunar Manipulation (The ability to control and generate lunar energy with one’s mind.) Also known as Moon Manipulation, or Menekinesis. X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through an object. Panoramic Vision: The ability to see all around oneself. Telescopic Vision: The ability to see over great distances. Aura Vision: The ability to see hormonal and energy output. Chemo Vision: The ability to see pheromone output. Night Vision: The ability to see without light. Neutral Vision: The ability to see something that is invisible. Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see light humans cannot. Supercolor Vision: The ability to see a wider range of color. Thermographic Vision: The ability to see heat. Micro Vision: The ability to see very small items. Infrared Vision: The ability to see radiation. Summoning (The power to summon forth a object or organism.) Also known as Induced Teleportation or Conjuration. Other: Sai Clan Bloodline trait-Lv.5 4th stage: Petal Pinwheel eye Right eye ability-Lotus Flower State- Projects a kind of hypnosis that seems to slow down time, increases cell vitality to the state of instant healing, causes temporary immortality. Left eye ability-Cherry Blossom State- Casts a genjutsu illusion making the victim think they’ve been pulled into an alternate world full of falling cherry blossoms, Xishi can seemingly appear from anywhere in this world and attack the target. Left and Right ability- Lotus Petal barrier- Creates a impenetrable barrier around Xishi. 5th stage: Yin/Yang eye Right eye ability-Gates of the Void- Can open wormholes or miniature blackholes at will, which can be used for teleportation, trapping an opponent in another dimension, or erasing an opponent from existence. Abilities available from this power: Dimensional Travel: The power to travel between different dimensions. The user can travel between different dimensions and universes. A combination of Dimensional '''Manipulation and '''Teleportation. Also called: # Interdimensional Travel # Dimensional Hopping # Dimensional Transportation Interdimensional Teleportation Portal Creation also called Wormhole Creation, Vortex Creation, Portal Disc, Blackhole Portal: The power to create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. A power derived from Dimensional Manipulation or Spatial Manipulation. Dimensional Manipulation: The ability to generate and control dimensional energy. The user can teleport, change their dimensions, and even create portals. Dimensional Storage: The power to store objects/organisms in a “pocket dimension” and cause them to re-materialize at will. Also called Pocketing, Hammerspace, Magic Satchel, Bag of Tricks, and Dimensional Pocket. Xishi often uses this technique on her tool pouch to store her iron fan and tools. Infinite Supply (or Infinity Effect): The ability to cause any container to never run out of its contents. This technique is mainly used in combination with Xishi’s pocket dimension technique to create a compact armory that never runs out but it is also useful for supplies. Yin and Yang Separation- By simultaneously passing through two Gate of the Void’s Xishi is able to isolate and give form to her light (Hikari no Xishi) and dark side (Kage no Xishi), (also known as her Huon and Sai halves) Left eye ability- Temperature Control- Grants the additional elemental affinity to fire and water as well as the dual element Boil. Lunar Generation and Manipulation- Grants the ability to control and generate lunar energy. Left and Right ability- Space manipulation- Can manipulate space as she sees fit while using this ability. Floortilting- The ability to change the direction which gravity pulls objects within a certain area. A partial power of both Gravitation Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation. The user can negate the effects of the Earth’s gravity within a certain area (large or small) and then create a new gravitational force on another surface, such as a wall or the ceiling, meaning they can walk on them with ease and no adverse effects. This is achieved by manipulating physical space. Spatial Manipulation (Also known as Spatial Warping, or Area Manipulation): The ability to alter the universe at one’s will. Users can warp, bend, flip, crush or generally control the universe. The ability refers only to ones ability to maneuver an area, not to defy its laws, so gravity, friction, and many other rules still apply. Can trap people in another dimension. Can separate/unify people at any level the user wishes. Huon Clan Bloodline trait-Lv.5 Other information Out of all the new arrivals at the Ninja Academy Xishi is the most famous, because of her mother's skill which Xishi inherited. Xishi is considered the strongest Academy student and is considered in the top five during the Chunin Exams. She was the No. 1 Female Rookie in the Academy. 7 year old Xishi.jpg|Xishi age seven Xishi.jpg|Xishi age 17 Xishi 1.jpg|Xishi as a Jonin Kage no Xishi(1).jpg|Xishi as Kage no Xishi